Pieces
by Narnian Nights
Summary: As the first snowfall since Jadis's defeat comes, Edmund stays locked up in his room. A song is sung, a Lion comes, and freedom comes at last. I know, horrible summary, but it's better than it sounds! One-shot!


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Ok, so the thought of Edmund singing(actually serenading me from outside my window) consumed my mind! jk, but I was wondering what Edmund's reaction to the first snow since Jadis's downfall. And then him singing came to mind. And then I picked up my ipod and started listening to Red and WALLAH! This story was born! And in less than an hour! Hence the reason it's so short and probably isn't worth anything! And keep in mind, if you don't already know, that Aslan is the form of Jesus in Narnia. I also used that to my advantage. Anyway, please review!**

_Pieces_

* * *

Snow. The first snowfall since Jadis was defeated.

I sit in my windowsill, the door to my room locked. I know my attitude towards the snow would only make my siblings moods the same, and I can't bare to do that, especially to Lucy. She's always so excited about snow. She's always loved it.

She tried to drag me outside earlier, but I simply said I was tired and walked to my room. I had locked my door and cried silently to myself for Aslan knows how long. But it was cold. So very cold. Just like when I was with _her_, on the cold icy floor of her dungeon. The feel of her cold hand stroking my cheek. The pain of her blizzarding rage. And despite myself, the warmth began fading from me. Farther and farther away, until I was shivering. And no matter how many blankets I pulled around myself, I was cold, so it made no difference when I had very nearly crawled over to my windowsill.

Which brought me here. And not truly knowing what I was doing, I began to sing.

_**I'm here again  
**__**A thousand miles away from you  
**__**A broken mess  
**__**Just scattered pieces of who I am**_

My voice faltered a bit. I knew exactly who I was singing to... if only He were here to hear it. I took a deep shuddering breathe and continued, the words coming from an unknown place, and my voice becoming a bit stronger with each sentence.

_**I tried so hard  
**__**Thought I could do this on my own  
**__**I've lost so much along the way**_

I lost it. I couldn't continue. My voice is going hoarse. But I can tell it's only because I'm trying, unsuccessfully, not to cry once more. Why in Narnia am I such a child?! I'm supposed to be a King! Not a 13 year old boy crying in his room over a little snow and bad memories. But somehow I was growing a bit warmer, and I found the strength to continue.

_**Then I see Your face  
**__**I know I'm finally Yours  
**__**I find everything  
**__**I thought I had lost before  
**__**You call my name  
**__**I come to You in pieces  
**__**So You can make me whole**_

"You must let go."

I gasped in surprise to see the Great Lion standing before me, as regal and loving as He ever has been. There is a twinkle in His eyes.

"Please, don't let me stop you. Continue, for your voice is the key to your freedom."

I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around His neck, but I did as I was told, finding more strength than before.

_**I've come undone  
**__**But You make sense of who I am  
**__**Like puzzle pieces in Your eyes**_

I paused once more, now before Aslan on my knees. He nuzzles my cheek affectionately and gives me a Lion's kiss. I know He's saying for me to continue.

_**Then I see Your face  
**__**I know I'm finally Yours  
**__**I find everything  
**__**I thought I had lost before  
**__**You call my name  
**__**I come to You in pieces  
**__**So You can make me whole**_

"I _will _make you whole. But you must let go. Let go of your past. Your siblings and country have forgiven you, now you must forgive yourself." He said. I couldn't find my voice to reply. "Sing." He purred, nuzzling my cheek with His large muzzle.

_**I tried so hard  
**__**So hard  
**__**I tried so hard**_

"I know you have, my son, only one thing more to do... let go."

_**Then I see Your face  
**__**I know I'm finally Yours  
**__**I find everything  
**__**I thought I had lost before  
**__**You call my name  
**__**I come to You in pieces  
**__**So You can make me whole  
**__**So You can make me whole**_

"I _have _made you whole."


End file.
